Full Moon Romance
by fallenfaeangel
Summary: Short fluffy romance of a Hufflepuff and how Remus came to be hers. Oneshot.


AN: This was a personalized head cannon for my friend and thought I would post it here! Enjoy!

A yellow and black robed student snuck out of the school, dodging teachers and perfects before getting outside. Kansas looked up at the sky and scowled at the full moon. Why she got in a dare contest with the other houses she would never know. It was only an hour away from daylight and she had to get to the Shrieking shack and grab something to take back as proof. Gryffindors just wanted to test how brave a Hufflepuff could really be….and she couldn't back down.

She ran across the school grounds and stopped just out of reach of the deadly tree. She quickly cast a spell and ran forward through the whole of the whomping willow. "Lumos" She whispered before running through the tunnel to the other side. She opened the door and walked into the room. She listened carefully and heard nothing yet.

The first three rooms seemed empty of any small objects so she walked forward farther. Finally in a room that looked recently used she found some old antiques on a shelf. She grabbed a small knick-knack that was a little Hippogryph that was pacing around and quickly cast a spell to make sure it could be in her pocket without problems. She was a Hufflepuff, finding interesting things was what she did.

Kansas decided to head back quickly but as soon as she reached the door she heard heavy breathing and the sounds of a werewolf. She quickly backed up and searched for a place to hide. A closet was found and she quickly went in and shut the door, sitting in the corner quietly. She bit her lip nervously as she heard the werewolf in the room, followed by a dog, a creature with hooves, and some squeaks of a rat.

She waited patiently, until apparently dawn broke. The werewolf's howls became a young man's screams of pain. His tired panting was quickly followed by friends' voices. Before long his friends disappeared and the young man could be heard getting up and stretching. Kansas crawled forward on her knees and looked through the key whole.

Kansas gasped at seeing that is was Remus standing stark naked. His head quickly turned in the direction of her voice and went and opened the door to her kneeling. He stood there and stared down at her in shock. Kansas looked up at him smiling, "You have a VERY nice package." She said before standing up biting her lip cutely. Remus blushed and backed away.

"Kansas…you aren't running away or screaming or anything…." Remus said looking at her.

Kansas smiled, "Of course not, I could never fear you…you're too perfect." She said with some false bravado. Remus stopped; it seemed he was to in shock to remember that he was standing in all of his glory.

"I am not perfect, I'm a monster…you are the perfect one…please don't tell anyone about me." He said ashamed and sweetly at the same time. The man was a contrast.

"I have always liked you Remus…I could never do that to you." She said while looking at him adoringly before a bit more seductive look overcame her. Kansas walked up to him boldly kissing him as he stood in shock, "I like a man with a wild side." She whispered against his lips before pulling back. Remus blushed and was about to respond when they heard the creak of the tunnel door opening.

"Stay hidden and she will have me leave quickly. Go." He said before shoving her into the closet again. Kansas quickly closed the store quietly as he covered himself up with a nearby blanket. Kansas heard the healer chiding him on being up and about before he was escorted away. Kansas pulled out the small vile from her pocket and looked at it.

"Wow…"She muttered, "Felix Felicis really does make you lucky…" She said and finished waiting before sneaking out and back to the school. Her dare was done and she still had her reward, even better reward for getting to kiss the one and only Remus Lupin.

Days passed without them seeing each other as Remus recovered. Then the weekend came with bright clear skies. Kansas walked down by the lake and lay on the grass and began soaking up the sun until a shadow fell across her face. She opened one eye to see who it was before opening both. Before he was Remus looking down, the sun giving him an other-worldly appearance. "Hey." She said, not feeling to brave now that luck isn't on her side.

"Hey." He said. "You didn't tell anyone." He stated in slight confusion.

Kansas chuckled looking up at him, "I told you, you are to perfect. I like a man with a wild side free for me to admire and not thrown to the wolves, no pun intended." She said with a smile. Remus gave a quirky grin before lying down in the grass next to her.

"Were you serious the other night?" Remus asked looking up at the clouds.

Kansas looked over at him, "Of course." She said before looking up at the sky again before closing her eyes again. Her eyes flew open again when she felt his lips upon her own as he passionately kissed her. It only took her a split second to respond before kissing him back. Remus nibbled on her lip to gain entry before straddling her hips and pushing her hands down as he kissed her neck before returning to kissing her enthusiastically.

The kiss tapered off, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Remus whispered against her lips causing Kansas to smirk.

"I don't mind the enthusiasm." She said and quickly scowled as they heard the clock gong begin its regimen. "Damn…I have class…." She said with a cute frown. Remus smiled before kissing her again and getting up, pulling her up with him.

"Meet me in the Shrieking Shack at midnight and I will show you my wild side." Remus said with a smirk before taking off towards the school.

Kansas quickly followed, "You can't just leave me like that you jerk. I want more!" She hollered and he laughed.

So in true Hufflepuff fashion Kansas found out a secret that ended up benefiting her with a wild man that was all hers. The Shrieking Shack was aptly named, for those noises were heard a lot more often from a badger that couldn't get enough of her wolf.


End file.
